Stay Forever
by Koume
Summary: Link has just defeated Ganondorf. Link and Zelda are in the Temple of Time and Zelda is about to turn time back to normal when Link stops her. Pointless fluff.


****

Title: Stay Forever

****

Rating: G

****

Game: Ocarina of Time

****

Sumary: Link has just defeated Ganondorf. Link and Zelda are in the Temple of Time and Zelda is about to turn time back to normal when Link stops her. Pointless fluff. 

****

Warnings: Spoilers! Well… one whole line!!! WOW!!! (those of you that are as obsessed as I am about Ocarina of Time, you'll recognise it straight away. Those of you who aren't, then just don't worry about it)

A/N: Hi again! It's me!! Koume!! That thing at the top *points to the whole story profile thing* is actually quite helpful in my opinion. I think I'll do that to every fic I write from now on. Anyways, this is set in Ocarina of Time (as the profile thingy says ^.^) in that clouds room thing. ALL OF YOU WHO ARE CURRENTLY PLAYING OCARINA OF TIME AND HAVE NEVER FINISHED IT BEFORE, DON'T READ FURTHER THAT THIS. But all of you that _have_ would know that this isn't exactly what actually happens, but meh. I just don't know… should I classify this as an AU? Anyone that knows, please review and tell me. Anyways, enjoy the thing!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"It is time Link… time to go back to how you were…"

Zelda sadly raised the Ocarina of Time to her soft lips and closed her eyes as she began to play Zelda's Lullaby… to turn time back…

She felt warm tears slide down her cheeks as she played. She was on the second last note when she felt the ocarina beign pulled out of her mouth, a hand placed on her cheek, thumb brushing away a tear.

"Link?" she asked, opening her eyes.

Link stood there, looking at her with a soft expression.

"Don't," he said softly.

"Don't what?" she asked, holding the ocarina to her chest. 

Link's hand didn't falter as he kept holding onto the ocarina, "Don't do this to yourself."

Zelda sighed, "I must… it's all my fault… I have to make it up to you."

Link smiled, "You don't have to make anything up to me."

"The Great Deku Tree died," she began.

"That wasn't… your fault…" he told her.

"You found out you weren't a Kokiri, that must've broken your heart," she said.

"I can think of something that could happen that would break my heart even more," he replied.

Zelda looked into his eyes, "Link, you lost seven years and it's all my fau-"

Link brushed his thumb over her lower lip.

"Link…" she began.

Link smiled. He had been many places. Heard many songs. He knew a song that would cheer her up. He quietly hummed the song of the desert sands so only she could hear. Though it wasn't as if there was anyone else there.

"That's… beautiful…" she sighed as her eyes slowly closed.

"I can think of something more beautiful," he whispered.

She opened her eyes and blue looked into blue. Neither of them moved until Link placed a hand on her chin and tilted it up slightly.

Her eyes closed again and her lips slightly parted.

"I love you," he whispered so even he hardly heard it and pressed his lips against hers.

Another tear slid down her cheek, but Link kissed it away.

"I love you," she whispered back.

They tightly hugged, not wanting to let go.

"You don't want to go back?" Zelda asked.

Link shook his head, "No. I want to stay with you."

"I love you," she sighed, resting her head against his chest.

"I love you too," he replied.

"Promise me Link… promise you'll stay with me forever," Zelda said quietly.

He kissed her forhead, "I promise."

Link hugged Zelda tightly. Ganondorf may have said that he would be able to break out of the Evil Realm and destroy them… or their descendants… but he wasn't going to hurt Zelda. Not on his life.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

A/N: Pointless fluff strikes again!! This came out of nowhere. I was writing one of my other fics and just felt like I had to write this too. But anyways, tell me if you like it or not by reviewing!! You see that button over there? The one that says OK to submit a review? CLICK IT!!! Have a nice day, night, morning, evening, afternoon or anything in between that you are currently in **^.~** and thanks to all of those who bother reviewing. Not only for this but any of my fics. Very much appreciated ^.^


End file.
